The treatment of prostrate cancers by brachytherapy, i.e. the permanent implantation of radioactive sources (known as “seeds”) into a patient's body, involves the administration of typically 80-100 seeds per patient in a defined 3-D array. These seeds can be implanted by two different methods. In the first method, known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,373, a seed plug is assembled by hand from alternating loose seeds and biodegradable spacers (e.g. made of catgut) picked from a dish. The spacers can have any desired length and are positioned between the seeds in order to give the required separation between the seeds. The assembled plug is then implanted into the patient via a needle. A problem with this method is the person making the plug is exposed to radiation from the loose seeds in the dish and is also exposed to radiation when loading the seeds into the implantation needle. A further disadvantage is that considerable numbers of seeds and spacers have to be handled individually and each configured in the correct orientation to give the desired end-to-end “plug”. The seed/spacers are also small e.g. typically 4-6 mm long, and this leads to time-consuming manual handling, with an associated radiation dose hazard. However this method has the advantage that as several seeds can be implanted in the patient at once through using pre-made plugs, the time spent in the operating theatre is reduced and the spatial separation of the seeds can be checked before implanting. A further problem with this method is that it requires the use of spacers. Spacers which are supplied loose suffer from the problems that they often have uneven, i.e. inconsistent lengths, they can have frayed ends, they swell if exposed to high humidity, they can pick up static charges if dry, they are not easy to see and their properties vary between suppliers.
In the second method, known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,909, individual seeds are implanted one at a time through a needle that is retracted in small steps out of the patient's tissue, with a seed being deposited in the tissue after each retraction step. No spacers are required in this method as the spacing between the seeds is determined by the amount by which the needle is retracted after each seed is deposited. A commonly used device for performing the second method is called a “Mick Applicator™”. In order to facilitate the handling of the individual seeds for use in a “Mick Applicator™”, a plurality of seeds can be supplied pre-packaged in a plastic or stainless steel magazine called a “Mick Cartridge™”. This method exposes the operator to less radiation, as the magazines provide substantial radiation shielding except directly in front of the opening in the front of the magazine. However this method has the disadvantage that the time spent in the operating theatre is longer than for the first method as each seed is individually implanted and the needle must be retracted a precise distance before the next seed is implanted. Additionally, it is difficult to confirm the spatial separation between the seeds. It is an object of the present invention to overcome some of the problems associated with the prior art methods and devices for implanting seeds.